An essentially flush type latch has had substantial use, the latch including a drive plate which is rotatable approximately 180.degree. from a flush position and is connected through a linkage to a pin latch for reciprocal movement of the pin latch between an extended latched position and a retracted disengaged position. This latch has been used extensively on aircraft which use requires exacting dependability.
It appears that dependability is enhanced by a safety lock which is the subject of this invention and summarized in the following objects:
First, to provide a safety lock which may be mounted on the linkage provided in the above type of pin operating latch with minimum change in the latch.
Second, to provide a safety lock for pin latches of the type indicated which utilizes a manually arranged channel member having limited movement along the linkage between a position locking the drive plate against movement and a position freeing the drive plate for movement to release the latch pin.
Third, to provide a safety lock for pin latches of the type indicated wherein the safety lock may be manually engaged, and as the safety lock is released continued manual movement operates the drive plate; however, unless the initial manual movement is essentially parallel and contiguous to the flush surface of drive plate, the safety lock does not release the drive plate.